


Jealous

by Bookara



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, One Shot, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookara/pseuds/Bookara
Summary: Mickey doesn't like it when guys get too close to Ian but of course he has nothing to worry about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot because I love Gallavich

Mickey had a love hate relationship with the strip club. On one hand he loved going because seriously, have you seen Ian in those little gold shorts? Plus he could personally murder anyone who got a little too close. But, on the other hand he hated watching Ian give other guys attention, usually old creepy guys. Of course he'd never admit that but he really really didn't like it when guys were trying to shove their hands where they didn't belong. Like this guy was doing right now.  
Ian was dancing on the stage, the dim lights from the club ghosting over his sweaty skin. An old fat guy was trying to slide money into the waistband of those little gold shorts Mickey loved so much. Of course this wasn't unusual, Ian always got lots of tips but when the guys fingers slipped a little lower Mickey swore he could feel his blood boil. He clenched his tattooed fists and the guy looked up at Ian and giggled, he fucking giggled. Mickey’s subconscious took over and he stood up from the couch he was formally seated at. He marched over to the guy, and despite him being taller and practically weighting double maybe even triple Mickey’s weight, he ripped him away from Ian.  
“Watch the hands,” he growled as Ian stopped dancing to watch, a small smirk spreading across his face.  
The guy stared Mickey in the eyes, looking down on him which may have intimidated anyone else but Mickey Milkovich was tougher than that.  
“What's the matter? Jealous? I don't see the problem, I pay well.”  
Mickey clenched his fist and rose it, “you're fucking dead.”  
Just as he was about to swing he felt soft hands on his forearm, gently lowering his fist, “come on Mick.”  
Mickey hated it but his stance softened, all the hostility practically melted off his body as the redhead spoke in his ear.  
“Control your boyfriend,” the fat guy spat and the anger flared back in Mickey's eyes as he tried to lunge but Ian held him back. The guy fled as Ian’s hands shifted to Mickey’s hips and held his back against his chest.  
“You don't have to get so defensive,” Ian smirked as he felt Mickey relax into him. The loud pounding music of the club almost drown out Ian’s soft voice but Mickey liked it better this way, it meant Ian had to get to close to him to make himself heard.  
“His whole fuckin hand was gonna be in there in a second,” Mickey grumbled as Ian spun him around.  
“My boss is gonna get mad if he catches me standing here talking to you,” Ian tried to hide his smile as Mickey looked everywhere but Ian’s face.  
“Yeah yeah I know, I'll be on the couch,” Mickey turned and walked back over to his designated spot, not realizing Ian was following him.  
He sat down but didn't even have time to be upset before Ian straddled his lap.  
Mickey looked up at him with wide eyes, “what are you doing?”  
“I said he'd get mad if I was standing there talking to you, but he can't get mad if I'm on your lap…and you pay,” Ian playfully smirked and honestly Mickey didn't know what he was feeling.  
Trying to contain his emotions was like trying to put a bull in a cage, it was near impossible. Ian was all over him in those little fucking shorts, he was seconds away from insanity.  
His subconscious took over again and he settled his hands on Ian’s hips and looked up at him, “and what makes you think you’re worth my money carrot top?”  
Ian grinned as he circled his hips, “cause you wouldn't have tried to kill that guy if I wasn't.”  
Mickey rolled his eyes and fished a wrinkled twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. He slipped it under the elastic band on Ian shorts, making sure it wouldn't fall out. He let his fingertips linger on Ian’s skin and when he felt the other boy shiver he held back a triumphant grin. He let his fingers dip lower, pushing the dollar bill farther in.  
“Oh so you're allowed to do that but the other guy wasn't?” Ian smirked as Mickey pulled his hand away.  
“I just paid twenty bucks for this I can do whatever the fuck I want,” Mickey grumbled.  
Ian leaned down to his ear, his breath hot on the side of Mickey’s face, “the other guy paid me forty.”  
Mickey scowled, feeling his heart rate pick up again. He hated how jealous he got, he wasn't one to fall in love but it was goddamn Ian Gallagher, he couldn't help it.  
He shoved his hand back in his pocket and pulled out a fifty. Ian grinned as he kept circling his hips.  
Mickey slid the bill in Ian’s shorts, making sure to push it down far enough so it wouldn't slip out.  
“I can't believe I just gave you seventy dollars,” Mickey grumbled as Ian grinded on him. Being angry over how much money he just shoved into Ian’s shorts kept him distracted from how much he wasn't hating this. In all honestly it was definitely worth seventy bucks.  
Ian laughed and tangled his fingers in Mickey’s hair as he smiled down at him, “you don't think I'm worth seventy bucks?”  
Mickey tried to hold back his smile as his hands ran up Ian's back, dipping with every curve of his muscle, “in your dreams Gallagher.”  
Ian smirked and rolled his hips against Mickey's, “I bet you see me in your dreams Mick.”  
Mickey let out a breath and mentally cursed himself, he had very tough walls built up and Ian was not allowed to break them down and discover just how much he was enjoying this. But of course Ian picked up on the little puff of air that left Mickey’s lips and the way his chest slightly jumped and his grip on his back tightened ever so faintly. Ian picked up on all those things, it was a side effect of loving someone and yes, Ian loved Mickey. He didn't dare mention it, he cherished those little signs of affection, he didn't want to ruin them.  
“Want to go to the Alibi after?” Mickey asked as his hands switched to Ian’s thighs.  
Ian shook his head as he continued to circle his hips, “we should go to my place, we’ll have the whole house to ourself.”  
Mickey’s lips slightly pulled up into a smile, “that's not a bad idea.”  
Ian’s hands rested on Mickey’s belt and caught sight of his boss who was standing behind the couch.  
“Stop playing with your boyfriend and get back to work,” he raised an eyebrow at him. Ian had good relationships with everyone at the club, so they both knew he wasn't in any real trouble. His boss liked Mickey too, even tried to recruit him a couple of times but after seeing what Ian had to wear he was unpersuadable to join.  
Ian smiled and pulled the money out of his shorts and handed it to his boss, “look. He paid, very well too.”  
He laughed and pocketed the money, “you two are very strange.”  
Ian just looked at Mickey and smiled. They definitely were strange, and messy, but not too far off from perfect.


End file.
